battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Big Bang (Cats of the Cosmos)
Chapter 1 = The Big Bang is the 48th and last stage in Cats of the Cosmos. In Chapter 1, the boss is The Cat God, who is introduced as an enemy unit for the first time. The prev stage is Black Hole. Restrictions There are no restrictions for this stage. However, The Cat God's miracles cannot be used in this stage. Battleground *The Cat God appears 6.7 seconds into the battle. The support (Shibalien Elite, Star Peng and General GreGory, Project A, Le'Solar, and Spacefish Jones) starts to appear 10 seconds into the battle. They appear in the following groups: **10 seconds, 4 Shibalien Elites, 2 Star Pengs, and 1 General GreGory. **87 seconds, same as the first, but with one of each enemy added on, plus 1 Project A. **173 seconds, same as the second, but with one of each enemy added on, but minus the Project A and plus 1 Le'Solar. **267 seconds, 5 Shibalien Elites and 3 Star Pengs. They will continue to spawn for the rest of the battle at an approximate 85 second delay. **10 minutes, 5 General GreGories and a Spacefish Jones. The General GreGories will respawn at an approximate 45 second delay and the Sunfish Jones will respawn at an 167 second delay. *5 General GreGories will spawn when the enemy base is damaged down to 90% Hp, 1 every 10% base Hp down to 50%. *The Cat God is initially buffed to 1100%, but this can be reduced to 100% with the help of the Mystery Mask. Strategy It is recommended to get 100% Mystery Mask Treasures (Broton, N77 Nebula and Black Hole) as without these Treasures, the Cat God will be buffed to 1100%, meaning that he will have more than 15,000,000 health and inflict almost 600,000 damage, making it almost impossible. Since The Cat God is a Floating enemy, use as many Floating killers as you can to finish the boss. Since there are also a lot of Starred Aliens, it is recommended to collect all anti-Starred Alien Treasures as well as bringing as many Alien killers as possible. 'Strategy 1' This can be easy if you have a 100% Mystery Mask. All you really need are Awakened Bahamut Cat (Level 30), Sadako Cat (Level 14) and some kind of cat that can slow down or freeze Floating (for Cat God). You should also bring Chill Cat (Level 36) for the Aliens and, obviously, meatshields. Spam Chill Cat to kill off the Aliens (If you don't have 100% on all the anti-Starred Alien crystals, this will be nigh-impossible). Once all the Aliens are dead, spam Sadako Cat to weaken and do damage to The Cat God. Now that you have Sadako weakening him, send out Awakened Bahamut. Since all those things are happening to Cat God, Bahamut can survive at least 2 hits from Cat God (Cat God attacks 3 times per animation, so after those 3 Bahamut would die, but after weakening him he can survive 6 hits before dying!). You might fail and lose once but keep doing this and you'll win! (If the Aliens come back, just kill them off, but do not use Sadako Cat or you won't have anything to weaken Cat God.) 'Strategy 2' Lineup: Moneko, Neneko, Catellite, Cat, Gold Cat (or alternative 75c meatshield), A.Bahamut, Fishman, Seafarer, Chill cat. Fill your last slot with wathever may help you in the part you feel less secure about. note: needless to say, you need all mistery mask treasures, all ITF anti-alien treasures and all treasures for star aliens from this first COTC chapter, as well as level 30 units. The anti floating treasures form ITF are also very important. Battle: Start with fishman, it will die easily, but Cat God will be baited into attacking, which will slow him down a bit. Once the first wave is close, spam the attackers and let them kill the aliens, then stop summoning stuff and wait. Let a fishman reach the boss with the units who killed the aliens; if you are lucky, it may survive. The next step is to summon Bahamut once The Cat God is done attacking, as wellas another fishman; the goal is to deliver high DPS and knock back the boss up to 3 times. Repeat the process for the second wave, but use Bahamut to finish off Project A, then use the cannon if needed and you are free to finish off the boss and win. |-| Chapter 2 = The Big Bang is the 48th and last stage in Cats of the Cosmos. In Chapter 2, the boss is Cat God, who, unlike his previous incarnation, is not Floating. The prev stage is Black Hole. Restrictions There are no restrictions for this stage. However, The Cat God's miracles cannot be used in this stage. Battleground *Cat God appears 6.7 seconds into the battle. The support (Shibalien Elite, Kid Tappa, Ribbo, and Peng) starts to appear 10 seconds into the battle. They appear in the following groups: **10 seconds, 2 Shibalien Elites and 1 Kid Tappa. **50 seconds, 1 Ribbo and 1 Star Peng. **67 seconds, 1 Kid Tappa. **107 seconds, 1 Ribbo, 2 Shibalien Elites, and 1 Kid Tappa. **147 seconds, 1 Kid Tappa. **160 seconds, 1 Ribbo and 2 Shibalien Elites. **167 seconds, 1 Star Peng. **217 seconds, 1 Ribbo, 2 Shibalien Elites, 1 Star Peng, and 1 Kid Tappa. **240 seconds, 1 Kid Tappa. **260 seconds, 1 Kid Tappa. **280 seconds, 1 Shibalien Elite, 1 Star Peng, 1 Kid Tappa. The Shibalien Elite will respawn at an approximate 23 second delay and the Star Peng and Kid Tappa will respawn at an approximate 57 second delay. *5 Star Pengs will spawn when the enemy base is damaged down to 90% Hp, 1 every 10% base Hp down to 50%. *Cat God is initially buffed to 1100%, but this can be reduced to 100% with the help of the Mystery Mask. Strategy Just like Chapter 1, you will have to collect most (or all) Treasure of Mystery Mask to make this stage easier. Getting as many anti-Starred Alien Treasures as possible is also recommended as the supports can easily push through your meatshields and teleport your heavy hitters away. Don't forget that Cat God is a White enemy so you cannot rely on anti-Floating cats. Good cats to use for this stage include Shadow Gao and Dark Mitama (if you have them). You can also use Li'l Nyandam, Ururun Wolf, and heavy hitters. |-| Chapter 3 = The Big Bang is the 48th and last stage in Cats of the Cosmos. In Chapter 2, the boss is Final Boss Giga-God. The prev stage is Black Hole. Restrictions There are no restrictions for this stage. However, The Cat God's miracles cannot be used in this stage. Battleground *Final Boss Giga-God appears 6.7 seconds into the battle. The support (Kid Tappa, Shibalien Elite, Star Peng, Mesocosmocyclone and General GreGory) starts to appear 23.3 seconds into the battle. They appear in the following groups: **23 seconds, 1 Kid Tappa. **27 seconds, 4 Shibalien Elites and 5 Star Pengs. **80 seconds, 1 Kid Tappa. **93 seconds, 1 Mesocosmocyclone. **123 seconds, 1 General GreGory. **140 seconds, 1 General GreGory and 1 Mesocosmocyclone. **153 seconds, 1 Kid Tappa. **167 seconds, 1 General GreGory, 1 Mesocosmocyclone, and 1 Kid Tappa. **217 seconds, 1 General GreGory. **237 seconds, 1 General GreGory. **Notably, unlike the other Big Bangs, this one does not have enemies that spawn infinitely. *5 General GreGories will spawn when the enemy base is damaged down to 90% Hp, 1 every 10% base Hp down to 50%. *Final Boss Giga-God is intially buffed to 1100%, but this can be reduced to 100% with the help of the Mystery Mask. Strategy DO NOT bring wave blockers as the shockwaves are beneficial for your heavy hitters. Also, try not to send all your heavy hitters at the same time, so that if the already existing attackers have been warped away and enemies are reaching your base, you can counter them easily. Unfortunately, unlike Chapter 2, Shadow Gao and Dark Mitama will no longer be as effective, due to their wave immune ability - meaning that they will be hit Trivia *The background for this stage is the same as the one used in Black Hole, but altered to more closely resemble a scorched field of nothingness. **The enemy base is also similar to Black Hole's. *This is the only Main Chapters Level that The Cat God cannot be used in. Reference * https://battlecats-db.com/stage/s03006.html * https://battlecats-db.com/stage/s03007.html * https://battlecats-db.com/stage/s03008.html Category:Main Chapters Levels Category:Cats of the Cosmos Stages